Jours étranges
by Ilys
Summary: [Songfic] Deux personnes liées par le souvenir d'une troisième désormais disparue. Quand la douleur est trop forte, il est parfois plus facile de quitter ce monde perdu pour eux. [aucun spoiler du t6]


Bonsoir ou bonjour tout le monde !

Bon, étant donné que la lecture du tome 6 m'a complètement sapé le moral et que je me sentais d'humeur mélancolique, j'ai tout évacué en écrivant cette petite song-fic. Je vous rassure, il n'y a aucun spoilers du fameux tome 6 mais c pas super gai non plus...vous me direz que jusqu'à présent, j'ai jamais fait d'OS gais…M'enfin, on va pas changer les bonnes habitudes, hein ? Bref, rien n'est à moi. Tout à JK et Damien Saez pour la chanson _(Jours Etranges, _la n°3 de l'album du même nom)

Dernier ptit mot : Merci à Tan pr sa correction éclair ! Je t'adore toi !

Bonne lecture à tous !

xoxoxoxoxo

**

* * *

**

J**ours étranges**

* * *

****

Il s'approcha doucement de la silhouette perchée en haut de la falaise, face à l'ouest. Le soleil d'avril se couchait à l'horizon, inondant de sa lumière sanguine la chevelure couleur feu de la frêle jeune fille.

_Comme un soleil de fin de siècle  
Qui se couche entre tes bras_

Tous deux étaient là pour la même raison. Un chagrin trop difficile à supporter, une blessure qu'ils savaient ne jamais guérir. On leur avait dit que cela passerait, que tout s'oublierait avec le temps, mais ils étaient parfaitement conscients que non, rien ne passerait, rien ne s'oublierait. On ne peut surmonter la perte de sa lumière, de sa raison de vivre. Il savait qu'elle voulait aussi en finir avec toute cette douleur qui rendait leur vie invivable. Finalement, la vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécu sans Lui. Il voulait partir, mais pas tout seul. Il avait peur, mais avec elle, tout irait bien. Ils étaient liés l'un à l'autre par le souvenir de celui qui les avait quitté.

_Demain, je m'en irai peut-être  
Si tu viens avec moi_

Le soleil rougeoyant sombrait peu à peu dans le lac et il ne put s'empêcher de trouver le spectacle magnifique. C'était le genre de choses que son Lion déchu aimait par-dessus tout : simple et sans artifice.

_Viens, allons ensemble  
C'est un joli soir pour mourir  
Et si ta main tremble  
Dis-toi qu'il faut juste partir_

- C'est toi l'ange ? demanda-t-elle doucement, sans se retourner.

- Oui.

- C'est un joli soir pour mourir, non ?

- Oui.

Elle l'appelait tout le temps "l'ange" et il ne la contredisait pas, même s'il était conscient de ne pas mériter ce surnom, lui, le parricide. Son très cher père devait être mort à l'heure qu'il est. Le poison qu'il lui avait fait ingurgité de force agissait en une heure. Il s'était vengé de cet homme qui l'avait forcé à choisir une voie qu'il n'avait pas souhaitée. Il passa distraitement une main sur son avant-bras définitivement tatoué.

_Moi, j'irai tuer mon père  
__Non, je ne suis pas un ange_

Il s'avança et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, l'attirant contre lui, à la recherche de la chaleur qui l'avait désertée depuis sa mort…leur mort. Il avait beau être avec elle, il avait peur. Mais il était prêt à tout pour le rejoindre. Il voulait, pour une fois dans sa courte vie, être aussi courageux que ces deux Gryffondors qu'il aimait plus que tout, qui lui avait donné une chance alors que les autres lui avaient tourné le dos. Ces deux Gryffondors que même la mort ne parvenait pas à effrayer.

_Et s'il faut toucher la lumière  
En ces jours étranges_

- Tu n'as pas peur ? demanda-t-il en enfouissant son nez dans sa crinière rousse.

- De quoi ?

- Je sais pas…le Paradis, l'Enfer…tout ça, quoi !

_On ira voir au clair de lune  
Si le diable veut danser  
Si dans nos cieux brûle l'écume  
De ses océans enflammés._

Elle eut un rire léger et secoua la tête.

- Non, je n'ai pas peur. J'ai confiance. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si quelque chose nous retenait ici…

Elle était la dernière survivante de la nombreuse famille Weasley et lui, il allait finir ses jours en prison s'il se faisait attraper. Les trois seules personnes au courant de son boulot d'espion étaient morts : Dumbledore, Snape et…Lui.

_Puisque ici les dieux me condamnent  
Au nom de qui ? Au nom de quoi ?  
Viens trouver la paix  
En ces jours étranges_

- Tu crois qu'on va le retrouver ? demanda-t-il encore.

- J'en suis sûre. Il nous attend. Aie confiance, l'ange, aie confiance…

_Moi, j'irai tuer mon père  
Non je ne suis pas un ange_

Maintenant, le soleil avait presque disparu de l'horizon. Il se détacha d'elle et vint se placer à ses côtés. Leurs mains se trouvèrent et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. Ils s'avancèrent vers le bord de la falaise. Le vide s'étalait devant eux et bizarrement toute sa peur, toute son angoisse s'envola. Ils franchirent la dernière étape et firent le pas final, le pas fatal. Ils disparurent ensemble, l'ange et la lionne, partis à la recherche de leur lumière.

_Et s'il faut toucher la lumière  
__En ces jours étranges._

xo

_Edition spéciale :_

_"Morts étranges"_

_On a retrouvé ce matin les corps de Ginny Weasley, fiancée de feu Harry Potter, et du Mangemort, Draco Malfoy, au pied d'une falaise dans le Parc du collège Poudlard. Assassinat qui aurait mal tourné ou suicide ? Le mystère reste complet. Et la mort par empoisonnement de Lucius Malfoy, à peu près au même moment, mais à des centaines de kilomètres, est-elle liée à ces étranges décès ? La Gazette continue ses investigations pour vous, chers lecteurs. (Suite de l'article en page 3 et 4 avec la biographie de Ginny Weasley et Draco Malfoy)_

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Alors, ça vous a plu ? si vous avez aimé ou même détesté, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ! Bizouilles !


End file.
